


"Irresistible"

by bromanceorromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short fic inspired by the song. Originally prompted on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Irresistible"

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?"

"We're bad for each other."

"I don't want to ever say goodbye to you."

"I don't know how to do this."

"I'm never saying goodbye to you."

"I love you. I do. I love you, but I don't think I'm good for you."

He moves in to kiss him gently. "I'm not saying goodbye to you. If anything is bad for me." He kisses him again. "It's you leaving." Kiss. "I can't survive without you." Kiss. "Don't make me try."

Tears are clinging to Louis's eyelashes as he continues to kiss his boy. His love. His life. He means it when he says he can't make it without him. He doesn't think he'll survive trying.

"Louis -"

"Harry, no. I don't know where this is coming from, but this -" he gestures between the two of them. "This is real. This is worth all the money in the world. All the jewels in the world. This is everything."

"I don't -"

"Harry, do you love me?"

Harry's eyes fill with tears as he nods.

"Do you want to live without me?" Louis asks, holding Harry's head so that he can't look away from his questions.

"Never," Harry responds in a whisper. "But you deserve - "

"You're right, I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to have this beautiful, caring, perfect boy in love with me. And I don't deserve to get to love you."

"Lou -" Harry chokes out.

"Stop thinking you're going to convince me that I deserve better. There's no one better than you for me. I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry wraps his arms around Louis in a tight hug. "I love you so much," he murmurs into his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Haz. I love you, too."


End file.
